memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JamesKnox73
Welcome to Memory Alpha, JamesKnox73! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Social worker" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 17:52, October 28, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Canon Please review the canon policy. We only have information in articles that was given in canon; speculation and real-world information not given in canon are not permitted.--31dot 17:53, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hi 31dot, :Just wondering why my expansion to the article "Social work" is not being admitted? Thanks. :--JamesKnox73 17:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) James Please see my above post(and please respond on this page to keep the discussion in one place)--31dot 18:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Read and understood. Sorry about that. Can you unlock the page and I will attempt a re-write of my expansion without speculation or canon violation? JamesKnox73 I can unprotect the page, but with respect I'm not really sure what in there would be from canon. Most of what you wrote, while written well, seemed to be original research, with a little speculation at the end.--31dot 18:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :I am a social worker, and I just thought the article should be outlined in a bit more detail. It is unfortunate that there aren't more references to social work within ST Canon, but I felt that it is important to indicate how social evolved over the 20th century since Edith Keeler's time. This article expansion is in my own words. By "original research" I meant something that you wrote yourself; it was "original" in that it was describing things not seen in canon but based on it. While that's an interesting subject to write about, that sort of thing is not really what we're about. If it wasn't specifically seen/described in canon, we don't expand on it. We provide Wikipedia links to direct users to real-world information about a subject. For expanding on canon I would suggest the Star Trek Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma wikis, which are intended for expanding on what was seen in canon.--31dot 18:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll lay off you now; if others agree/disagree they will weigh in. --31dot 18:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your guidance in this area. I've finalized my editing of this article and I think it meets the standards set out in your guidelines. ::I don't agree. The second and third paragraphs contain a historical overview of social work not based on anything stated in the episodes or films. The last paragraphs includes references to Star Trek but again is original research. I guess the last paragraph could be shortened and kept as a background note, paragraphs two and three however have to be removed. --Jörg 19:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Look at articles for other professions, like actor, lawyer, chef, mechanic or architect to see what such pages should look like. --Jörg 19:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::If this user wants to expand on a page about social workers, I would suggest expanding the Wikipedia one, as our focus is Star Trek first and foremost. That said, it's not like any of this was badly written, just that we only want information directly from canon. - 21:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Shortened. I think that the "issue" of social work is directly relevant to Star Trek vis-a-vis the UFP Charter and UFP social policy (i.e. the observable and canonical lack of need of social workers in the 23rd Century and beyond). --JamesKnox73 23:20, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Also, the reason for Paragraph Two is to establish and support the idea that Edith Keeler could be in fact considered a "social worker" at all (especially given the difference in the definition of a social worker between 1930 and 2011). Hope you agree. --JamesKnox73 23:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC)